User talk:.Dawn
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarred hearts page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 01:59, March 6, 2013 Hello, Dawn Ailures! I'm glad that you came to this wiki. My name is Mistybrook, but you can call me Mist, I am still a n00b (new user) myself, but I don't mind helping anyone, who needs it. If you need anything, just ask. Have a great time around here! :) MistybrookTalk 21:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Guys there is something I must tell you before, I die. I'm firing meh lazer! Sure. Can I have the plot for my chappie?[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 14:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) hi, it's come to my attention as a staff member that you've already uploaded fifteen pictures this month. On our wiki, we have a rule about pictures being uploaded, and one may only upload eight a month. You will be given one or two more warnings if you continue to upload at this rate this month, and if you cannot comply, you will be banned for a period of time. Please make sure you reread the rules if you have trouble complying with them. Thanks. --E v e r y d a y m a y n o t b e g o o d, b u t t h e r e i s g o o d i n e v e r y d a y 00:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) also, I noticed in your profile about your cutting - please refrain from discussing that on our wiki. It's made several users uncomfortable, and we would appreciate if you could take that bit of your profile down. Thanks! --E v e r y d a y m a y n o t b e g o o d, b u t t h e r e i s g o o d i n e v e r y d a y 00:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I've had to go through and delete many of your recently uploaded photos for a couple of reasons: *We have an '''8 image per month' upload limit here on WFW. *Your images seem to be stolen from a multitude of different artists. Please make sure that you are either the author of the image you are choosing to upload or that it is in the public domain. If you upload more copyrighted images I will ban you for two weeks. Thank you. Forestpaw13 (Talk) Heyo! Okay, I shall be on Chat PM to give you the actual plot details(ya never know what creepy stalkers are reading this, teehee ;3), but I figured I'd give you guys the basics now. It's gonna be kinda like a Before the Clans thing, where the formation of everything is covered. For the title, I was thinking Merge, which may not make sense now, but once I PM you the details of the plot, I think you'll get it. The main charries will start out as Air, Water, Earth, & Fire(soon to be -stars) and there are a buncha different things I'd like to include. Then again, don't let me dictate the entire thing. If there's anything you guys want to include, like romances, love triangles, betrayals, etc, just tell me and I'll see if we can add that in. Thanks guys! [[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 23:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) DAWNY. COME BACK. Y U SO SAD. <3 Dawn, I am very seriously not kidding. You don't have to get back on chat or anything, but if you... I love you so much. You're not my daughter(except as a princess) you're my sister, m'kay? <33333333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 00:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) OOPS I FORGOT TO SIGN BUT DAWNY I LOVES YOU YOU IS MY FRIEND AND I DONT KNOW WHAT ID DO WITHOUT YOU Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 00:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Please just come back, Dawny, or at least make it clear o us that you aren't mad at anybody. Because nobody's mad at you. Nobody hates anybody else. And this is all just absolutely ridiculous. You are loved and wanted but friends and many who would even consider you family. Okay? TheFairyPrincesses 00:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawn I know I'm spamming your inbox but seriously I'm going to cry. Don't go. Spotty *Roleplayer~* ASDFGHJKL (talk) 00:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Can't :C but you should sign my opinions page because I like to godmod all of my friends on that page xD TheFairyPrincesses 03:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Dawny, your opinion was so tweet. <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 16:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) PS: SIGN MY OPINIONS HERE :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']] 16:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Where did u go? FC roleplay? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 02:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai Dawny! Just wanted to let you know, I dedicated an episode in The Hidden(my show) to you. It's called When All Else Fails, and it's not out yet, but I just thought you should know how much you mean to me <33333[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Unicorn']] 18:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I LUFFLES YOU TOO <3[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 18:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You have made it onto the next round of Warriors Idol! For the next round you will be paired up against one of the other three users who moved on. You must write another songfic as will your opponent and the judges will decide which of the two they feel is the best. You have until the 13th of April to write your next songfic; and your opponent will be Stareh. Good luck! [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You don't know the power of the dark side!" ~Vader [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You must unlearn what you have learned." ~Yoda 23:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Dawn. Here's the pic: I finished When All Else Fails!(the episode of The Hidden that I dedicated to you) Hope you likes it! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 22:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking for a user named NinjaTroll, but I can't find one here. Are you sure that is the username? F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 15:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is wrong with you? I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR AN AUSSIE BUDDY GOD DAMN IT! GO TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!! 04:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn, I just want to tell you that I know exactly how you feel about the April Fools Day on WFW. I went through the same thing as you did. I know how you feel, because I went through it too. You are not alone :) (btw that wasn't meant negatively, it was meant positevly) Dark-Look a flying waffle! 22:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dawn..*coughs* CHAT NOW. ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 19:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I might :) I'm on a lotta wikis, but I'll try my best to join ASAP. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 22:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I recognized it actually its the running from love one-when I first learned text shadow! I really don't mind you using the coding, that's one of the main purposes I display them for! ^_^ 'm really glad that you liked it! ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 02:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I fixed your opinion on FireStar97. Because of his sig, the writing font/size/colour went onto your opinion. EASILY FIXED! ♚TheCookieQueen♚ 16:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Omygod that's really pretty ^_^ ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 20:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning that your songfic for my contest must be done by to to tommorow morning! Good luck! ~'Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 15:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey dawn.EatAStick! 18:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DDDDDDDDD; This has just ruined my day... I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH DAWNY! <3333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Hello]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 22:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, there are a few reason why: #You're "friend" was really freaking out both me and Night asking where he lives and stuff and I'm not really sure if that was you or truly your friend. #You've started to loose it and we have a rule against that to protect all the users of the wiki. 00:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You are banned from the wiki for at least 2 months. And stop sending me messages here, you're going to get me in trouble. 21:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You're unblocked, O.K? I unbanned you a while ago. 22:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop You need to leave drama form other wikis off this site. We've had issues with this before, and it usually results in someone getting banned. You can email the user you have an issue with or find another wiki that will allow this kind of thing. Any more drama I see brought from one wiki to here will result in punishment. Thanks. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Sorry bouterrible crowns but this is for you! ☺ 19:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) YAY :DDDDDDDD [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' 'Cause she was my dream come true']] 23:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dawn! I'll join as soon as I can! Currently, I'm on like a lot of wikis that I'm not active enough on, so I'm not sure how active I can be, but I'll try :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' 'Cause she was my dream come true''']] 15:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am! Hi, Dawn, I'm Firey. So you wanna collab? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 02:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay,main plot. Two apprentices lost in wild, find a Clan, find the bad cats and they win. How about that? Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, see you tomorrow! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that you like art, writing AND basketball! Just like moi. I thought that was kind of cool... choose to ignore this if you want, I just thought I would tell you :P "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 16:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I mainly draw cats and people, and I can do manga and realistic in each. I was painting a realistic person just now. "I'm not as blind as you think."-Jayfeather 19:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC)